Love on Tour
by randomly
Summary: SasuNaru Bandfic. What happens when the paparazzi, touring and evil guardians get in the way of love? Yaoi. On Hold...


**Warning:** Contains Mature Content – Yaoi – if you don't like it, just click the back button now.

"Are we living just to die or are we just dying to live?" From the song 'Van Buren' By Spitalfield

**Random Rambling:** This idea came to me when I was driving with my dad from Oslo to Bodø – a close to 24h drive – and the song Mary Jane by The Click Five came on, I just had to write this… It was originally written by hand ;P

**The lyrics are as follows:  
**1) Moan by Cute is What We Aim For**  
**2) Mary Jane by The Click Five**  
**3) Life Begins At 40Oz

I suggest you listen to all the songs, they're really good.

**Disclaimer: **As said, the lyrics are not mine, just look above, and neither are the Naruto characters…

Here you go. Oh, and please, if you like it, leave me a review - It's always good to see what people think

--

**Chapter 1: When Broken Is Easily Fixed**

"Are you ok, Naruto?" The blonde looked up to face a pale male with long, black hair that framed his porcelain-like face beautifully.

"Just nervous, I guess" the blonde smiled.

"_The_ Uzumaki Naruto is nervous?" The younger of the two laughed lightly.

"Well, It's the first time we're performing _it_ live, it's so personal to me that I just hope they like it… You know what I mean, Neji…" The oldest member of the band, the guitarist, Hyuuga Neji, nodded.

"Sure, but we're on soon, so you better be ready before then" he put a hand on the younger's shoulder and smiled, then he walked over to the two other band members; Inuzuka Kiba – the bassist and Aburame Shino – the drummer, that were sitting in a couch in the rather large dressing room.

"You're on in five," a tall brunette informed them. "It's so crowded out there it's insane, you guys sure are popular…" The girl stiffened as an arm snaked around her waist, relaxing when she realized whose it was.

"What do you say, Pretty," the Inuzuka's face was in close proximity with the girl's, his eyes locked on hers. "Wanna go out with the bassis after the gig?" Kiba, the player that he was, couldn't resist a pretty girl for his life, his hand moving down her back until it rested on her ass.

"We'll see about that after the show, won't we?" The girl, Takahashi Mica, worked on their stage crew on their current tour; somehow she'd managed to keep the Inuzuka's interest for months, probably because she had yet to go out with him.

"Don't be so cruel, Mica-chan! What's a boy gotta do to get some lovin' from ya, huh?" Kiba whined, pouting at the current object of his affection.

"Well, if you didn't fuck everything on two legs that has a pulse you might have a better shot, am I right, Mica?" Shino, who'd been silent up until then, couldn't help himself, mocking his former schoolmate was one of his favorite past-times.

All the people in the room save for Kiba laughed, the brunette blushing so much it was right before his face got the same red color as the tattoos on his cheeks.

"You guys should get on stage now, the audience are calling you…" Mica smiled as the four boys got to their feet, running onto the stage to the sound of the crowd chanting their name, 'FoxFire', over and over, breaking into screams, whistling and applause as they took their places on stage.

"Good evening, everybody!" the blonde shouted out. "How are you doing tonight?!" the answer came in the form of more screams before he again spoke. "That's good to hear, now lets get this started, Shino!"

The drummer grinned thought no one could see it over the high collar of his coat, then played four beats before the rest of the band joined in, the crowd going wild as Naruto's voice sounded from the speakers.

"…_You trained these lips when they were champs  
And now they're itching for a comeback  
You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it do-o-own, to the bo-one"_

They'd been playing for about an hour as the current song came to and end; Kiba, being true to his player-ish nature stripping off his tee and throwing it to the crowd that went completely wild.

As the audience quieted down, Naruto threw his empty bottle to a girl in the first row who seemed ecstatic to have caught it, then he grabbed the microphone again.

"You all enjoying yourself so far?!" His signature grin was plastered on his face as he shouted out. Kiba was grinning widely as Neji wrapped his arms around him from behind, moaning when the older boy sucked at his neck, making the girls in the crowd scream out and occasionally whistle loudly.

"This next song…" Naruto started, waiting till he had all eyes on him before he continued. "Is really personal for my part, it's about a person that I loved above anyone but who left me for reasons that I don't know. If you're out there, listening to this; I miss you!" The crowd went completely still until the music started, then their screams resumed, arms raised in the air, some of the hands holding lighted lighters and swaying them gently.

"_I didn't cry the day you moved away  
I didn't think that I could feel this pain  
Until I saw the stranger that was you"_

Naruto's eyes were closed as he started out, his soft, melancholy voice touching something deep within every single person that heard him.

"_Whatever happened to our innocence  
And that somethin' that you said 'bout being friends  
Tell me how  
Help me say the words out loud"_

His blue eyes shot open, the tears that were running from them and streaking his cheeks gleaming as they reflected the stage lights.

"_Could it be  
That nothing's gonna change  
Cause time has got a way of taking back  
Everything you thought you had"_

The vocalist swayed gently with the music as he sang, in the very back of the crowd a black haired boy stood completely still, a single tear falling from one of his dark eyes.

"_Can you see  
The boy you used to be  
The one I lost when I let go of you  
Oh whatever happened to  
You"_

The fact that the vocalist was singing a love song about another man came as no shock to anyone; it was a well known fact that he preferred the same gender. Naruto pointed randomly into the crowd when he finished the chorus, freezing instantly when he saw who was standing where his finger landed. _Not possible…_

"Shit…" Neji muttered under his breath as he caught sight of what – or rather who – had made the blonde freeze. He had to do something so the show would go on, hoping the two other band members would play along with him as he played a spontaneous guitars solo, waiting for the blond to snap out of his trance. The crowd fell for it, and when he saw that Naruto was 'back' they continued with the song.

"_I need to wake up from this state of mind  
The situation is a staying kind  
I gotta get your memory out of my head"_

This time Naruto's voice was more powerful, but also much more emotional.

"_Would you catch me if I had to fall?"_

"_Had to fall"_ Neji and Kiba's voices echoed softly.

"_Would you even find the time for that at all?  
Tell me how"_

"_Tell me how"_ their voices mixed so well in the echo.

"_Help me say the worlds out loud" _

Naruto held the microphone to the crowd, every single person screaming out the words to the first half of the refrain.

"_Can you see  
The boy you used to be  
The one I lost when I let go of you  
Oh whatever happened to  
You"_

He resumed singing the second half, the audience chanting with him, arms still in the air swaying softly to the slow song. As the chorus was finished Neji was supposed to have a short intermission, nodding to Kiba for him to take it instead, his bass solo astounding the crowd who couldn't contain their screams.

"_Cause time has got a way of taking back  
Everything we thought we had  
Tell me how  
Help me say the words out loud"_

As the refrain came again the crowd was all in awe at the beautiful song, singing along as best they could.

"_Ooh, ooh  
Oh whatever happened to  
Ooh, ooh  
You"_

Naruto stared into the horde of people again, looking for the one who'd made him freeze before to assure himself it hadn't only been a hallucination, seeing the black-haired male at the far end of the concert arena. Desperate to get a hold of the male he called for one of the security guards, whispering a message to him. The band started exiting the stage, Naruto included, when an echo sounded from the audience.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!..."

Behind the scene, Neji, who was the only one of the band members who'd noticed why Naruto had frozen, turned to the blonde.

"Are you up for one more, Naruto, or should we just end it for today?" Kiba and Shino looked at each other questioningly before they spoke in unison.

"What happened?" Naruto shook his head before he answered them, surprised they hadn't seen.

"He was there…"

"Oh…" Neither of the two who'd asked knew what to say, Kiba looking slightly bewildered and Shino sighed.

"It's a no then?" Neji asked, taking Naruto's silence as that he wasn't up for another song.

"Nah, let's go back out there, they deserve it for being a good audience" He grinned, running back on stage with the others close behind.

"OKAY, okay" he shouted into the mic. "One more for you, but then it's over!" The crowd cheered. "Here's Life Begins at 40 Oz!" As the music played and he sang with it his thoughts were in other places, the end of the song coming quickly.

"_Hey there  
We hope, we hope you had a good time  
We get it started, you keep it going all night  
We go Hey! Hey! Hey there!  
Oh we go Hey! Hey! Hey there!  
Oh we go Hey! Hey!"_

He turned the microphone to the crowd that shouted back.

"HEY THERE!"

"_Oohoo we go Hey! Hey! Hey there!" _

For the second time the band got ready to leave the stage, Naruto shouting out before they left as Shino threw his drumsticks into the crowd.

"You were awesome, everyone, I can't wait till were back here in Otogakure again! GOOD NIGHT!"

As they got off the stage, Naruto excused himself to the others and walked outside to the quite large area behind the stage - they were at a large, outdoors festival in Otogakure – walking to the far edge of the fenced area, behind some trees, where he sank to his knees, is one hand grabbing onto the metal fence as the other tugged at his messy, blonde hair.

"Why?" he whispered to himself. _Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me? Why do I feel this way? Why did you leave?_ That was the single most important question to the blonde, the one he never got an answer to.

As he sat by himself, every ounce of self control he might have had slipping away from him as tears fell from his eyes, he wanted to scream. He wanted to scream so badly, barely able to contain it when old memories flooded his mind.

_Flashback_

_It was cold out, very cold, and Naruto was sitting alone in the middle of training ground 7, slight shivers running down his body whenever the cold autumn winds caressed his skin. It was October 10th, his birthday, the day he hated more than any other. He'd had to seek refuge in the training grounds when an angry mob had found his apartment, kicking down his door and smashing everything they found in the 'fox's den'. He'd just managed to escape before they got in, but he hadn't even had time to grab any clothes, wearing only his orange pants and a black tee. Had he stayed they would have killed him, maybe that would have been better._

_He heard someone walking up behind him, the dry October leaves rustling on the ground beneath their feet, but he didn't either turn to face them or walk away, he didn't care to. _

"_Dobe," the familiar insult in a familiar voice. "You must be freezing."_

_Naruto flinched as he felt something warm and soft like a cloak get draped around his shoulders, expecting pain to come, but it never did. He didn't speak. _

"_Why are you out here, and why aren't you wearing a jacket?" Naruto turned to face his teammate, the youngest Uchiha paralyzed as he saw the infinite sadness, fear, pain in the blonde's eyes. "What did those bastards do to you?"_

_The hint of anger in the raven's voice was enough to scare the blonde, more tears trailing his whisker-marked cheeks. Sasuke's hands clenched at his sides, how could someone even think of hurting the blonde before him, he was so pure, so innocent. _

"_Nothing… They just wrecked my apartment…"_

"_Just?!" the Uchiha sounded furious by now._

"_They do it all the time, today's always worse since it's… you know…" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say it, but it was always worse on his birthday because that was the day the damn demon fox had been sealed inside him, they day the monster that everyone thought he was had been defeated. "But it's nothing new…" He smiled sadly, his beautiful, blue eyes meeting Sasuke's, the raven taking in every angelic feature from his blonde, messy hair framing his face so softly to his eyes, his lips, his body…_

_Sasuke tried his hardest to contain himself, but he couldn't stop himself any longer, he just couldn't hold back as his lips locked onto Naruto's in a forceful but loving way, his hands desperately trying to wipe away the tears that kept coming from the blonde's eyes until they eventually stopped. _

"_Happy 13th birthday, Naruto" He'd said as they pulled apart, still holding the blonde to his chest._

_Flashback over_

That was the first time they'd kissed, the first time that they'd stayed up all night in each others embrace, and that was the first time Naruto had realized how deep his feelings for the Uchiha were – feelings that went far beyond camaraderie and friendship, passing those of familiarity and rather resembling love.

Naruto didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when he heard someone approaching him. "Go away…" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"You send people to fetch me here, then you just tell me to leave, isn't that rather rude," the voice was so familiar, but he just couldn't place it. "Dobe." He tuned around, his jaw dropping and his heart beating as fast as never before when he saw who it was standing there before him, the familiar insult making it all real.

"Sasuke…?" His voice was but a whisper, his blue eyes filled to the brim with tears he willed not to fall. "Teme"

The raven smiled, kneeling before him and taking one of his hands in his own. The blonde flinched and the disbelief in his eyes was near to much to take for the Uchiha. "It's me, Koi, it's me." The reassuring words seemed to bring Naruto out of a trance, the blonde pulling his hand out of Sasuke's grip and struck the pale teen's cheek with it, screaming at him.

"You! You think you can just come here and act like nothing happened?" the red mark on Sasuke's cheek burnt, it was definitely going to bruise. "You never gave me a reason! You never even said goodbye…" with the last statement Naruto couldn't stop himself, large tears running down his cheeks, over his whisker-like scars and to his chin before they fell to the ground.

"I… I'm sorry, that's all I can say" the raven looked at Naruto, sorrow and pain filling his dark, usually emotionless eyes. He was, for once in his life, unsure of what to say, what to do. "I never wanted to leave you like that, Naruto, Koi, but I had no choice…"

Naruto looked up at him with hurt, accusing eyes. "No choice? NO CHOICE!?

"I didn't, after my parents died this woman, I think she was my mother's friend, she took care of me, but she fell ill and couldn't care for me any more, so she sent me to live with this weird, creepy guy that lives here, Orochimaru. I really wanted to say goodbye to you, but I couldn't find you before I left… I'm so sorry…"

"You could have left word, you could have written me… Anything would have been enough!" Watching the blonde, his blonde, break down right before his very eyes was heartbreaking even for someone as void of emotion as the Uchiha.

"He wouldn't let me…" It was true; the creepy, pale, pedophile he'd been living with treated him like he was a servant, never letting him do anything for himself. It was just like one of the many Cinderella stories out there, except that his happy ending didn't seem to come…at least not until now.

"I missed you so much; do you have any idea what you did to me?" By now Naruto was shaking out of control, the tears streaking his cheeks like small rivers and loud sobs escaping his throat.

"I missed you too, Naru-chan." He hesitated, not sure if he should go on or not. "I never even meant for any of this" He motioned to the two of them with one hand "to happen…"

"What?" Naruto wasn't sure he understood what the raven was trying to say.

"I knew how I felt long before I did anything about it, I just didn't want to do anything since I knew it could only end one way, in disaster… But that day, on your birthday, when I found you out there crying I just couldn't help it any longer."

"Damn you…" Naruto was crying, sobbing loudly into the night. "Why'd you have to come here tonight?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders. "When I heard you were coming here I had to see you," he pulled the blonde close to him whispering in his ear like what he was saying was some forbidden secret. "I snuck out to get here… I miss you… I-I love you."

Naruto's breath hitched, a loud sob escaping him, his hands finding their way to the Uchiha's face, his fingers ghosting over his fair skin. Before he knew what was happening he could feel himself being pulled to his feet, Sasuke pinning his hands to the fence above his head.

Sasuke couldn't restrain himself any longer, his lips meeting the blonde's in a passionate kiss, Naruto opening his mouth and granting him entrance, Sasuke's tongue immediately finding its way into Naruto's mouth, battling with the blonde's for dominance, tasting the wonderful flavor of his lover that he hadn't for so long. He'd been longing for this moment ever since he left.

The raven stepped up even closer to the Naruto, pushing him roughly against the fence and moving one of his legs between the blonde's, drawing a moan from the tan male's throat. As their kiss deepened Sasuke was still holding both Naruto's hands pinned to the fence with one hand, but moved the other down to the blonde's pants, opening the button and starting to pull down the zipper that kept him separated from his dear blonde.

"Not here…" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear between heavy pants and moans.

"Why not?" The raven replied before he resumed kissing and sucking the blonde's neck.

"What if anyone… Ah…" a loud moan escaped the blonde as Sasuke's fingers found their way inside his boxers, wrapping around his hardening member. "What if anyone sees us?" The raven drew another moan from his fox as he moved his hand slowly up and down his shaft, grinning devilishly.

"So what?" The words worked like magic on Naruto when said in Sasuke's husky voice, the blonde loosing all inhibitions and pushed himself forwards, making the raven's hand move faster around him.

Unable to do anything else since his hands were restrained, the blonde started kissing his way down Sasuke's jugular, then licking and sucking at his clavicle. As he felt the raven's grip loosen slightly around his hands he bit down, the surprised raven letting go of his hands completely. As soon as they were free Naruto's hands found their way up Sasuke's t-shirt, moving up and down his wonderfully toned, muscled body, playing with his nipples. The raven moaned loudly as he felt the blonde's hands roaming his body, his free hand moving to tug at the blonde's tee to get it off him, he needed to see his body, it'd been so long.

The blonde, seeing what the raven was trying to do, removed his hands from his body receiving a displeased sound from him, and pulled of his shirt, throwing it to the ground some meters away, then he pulled up the ravens shirt, leading it down his hand that was still in action. Not wanting Sasuke to let go of him, he tore open the seam and let the tee drop to the ground, his hands again caressing the ravens body as Sasuke used his free hand to draw the blonde closer.

As Sasuke's hand started moving even faster he could feel himself nearing completion, panting heavily and moaning in pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum…" as soon as he said the words he wished he hadn't, feeling Sasuke's hand leaving his member.

"Not yet, you're not" The raven said with a sadistic smirk before he sat down on his knees in front of the blonde, pulling his pants and boxers down so they were laying in a pool around his ankles.

The cold that hit him as his pant's fell down his legs sent shivers down his spine, but when he felt something warm and wet surround him he couldn't contain a loud gasp, the raven looking up, his wanton glare meeting Naruto's blue, lust-filled eyes.

The blonde's hands entangled themselves in the Sasuke's midnight hair, pulling gently at the soft strands as the raven's mouth engulfed his painfully hard member, the boy's tongue moving in circles around him before he drew back again, only to repeat the action again. The blonde didn't even attempt to hold back his moans and gasps any longer, throwing his head back as Sasuke deep-throated him, pulling harder at the dark head of hair.

When the raven's sinful mouth pulled back again he pushed his hips forwards, not wanting to lose the warmness, the raven moving his head forwards again, humming as he took Naruto's cock in his mouth all the way, the blonde shivering in pleasure…

"I'm gonna…" a sudden movement of the raven's tongue made him gasp, cutting him off mid-sentence.

The raven didn't stop, his mouth still moving around Naruto's member, the blonde moaning loudly as he came into Sasuke's mouth, his eyesight growing white and the wonderful sensations that racked his whole body made him scream in pleasure.

"Sasuke!"

As Naruto's eyes moved down to the raven he fell down to his knees in front of him, bending forwards and licking the cum the raven hadn't been able to swallow from the sides of his mouth, then kissing him passionately.

"I… want you…" The raven looked into those pure, blue eyes, not quite able to believe what he'd just heard.

"Naruto…" The raven put his arms around the blonde, holding him close for a moment before he again looked into his eyes with a suggestive expression. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Sound Lodge" It was the most exclusive hotel in Otogakure and only a few minutes walk from the festival arena. The raven gave another of his devilish smiles, then got to his feet, supporting the blonde's weight as he did so before he bent down again to pull up the blonde's pants earning a surprised look from the blonde, his eyes widening even further as Sasuke scooped him into his arms and carried him off.

--

Unbeknownst to the two boys, not far from where their two shirts still lay a silver haired male stood, grinning widely. He held a camera in his hands, looking through all the pictures he'd just taken of a rock-star and another male, a quite rumored male at that, doing explicit things in the great outdoors – he was going to be rich.


End file.
